BookWorm
by TeamFitz
Summary: Fitz, Sophie and Keefe go to New York City on a assignment from Alden. Sophie and Keefe give Fitz's the slip in New York Public Library were he meets Sara and finds out that there life is far less normal than it seems. Not that there life is normal at all.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FF, SO I HOPE UP LIKE IT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **I DON'T OWN KEEPERS OF THE LOST CITIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Fitz's POV

Ug! Keefe and Sophie had giving me the slip. AGIAN! It was so annoying now that they were dating. Now that Biana had started to date Dex I was the only boy in the group without a girlfriend. They had given me the slip in the fourth biggest library in The Forbidden cities the New York Public Library. I saw a girl sitting at a table reading a book. She looked about my age. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder going to ask if she had seen Keefe and Sofie. She jumped and dropped her book on the ground.

" Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I bent down and picked up the book looking a the cover. Maybe I'd read it. Then I got a better look at the cover. The title read EVERBLAZE. the picture was Sophie and me jumping of a tower.

" It's a really good book. If you want to read it I can show you where it is." The girl said.

" No thats fine. Can you tell me what it's about." I said. Wondering what it was about and I was curious why i was on the cover.

" Ya sit down. What's your name?" The girl asked.

I held out my hand and said " Fitz, what's your's?"

The girl shook my hand and gave me a sceptical look, " Sara. You know you look alot like the boy in that book."

" I do."

" Ya. And know that I think about it you look EXACTLY like him."

I felt nerves, I felt like she knew who i was. I laughed. " Really thats cool. So tell me about this character. What's his best friend's name?"

" Keefe." The girl grumbled

" Doesn't sound like you like him that much." I said.

" Oh. No Keefe's awesome just there's this big argument on the internet and Fitz is losing because people think that he's arrogant and conceited."

That hurt. Alot.

 **I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Im back. I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed this FF.**

 **Sara's POV**

As I talked to this boy about Everblaze. He kept looking at me like I was crazy,Asking questions here and there.

I had just finished the summary of the first book and in the middle of telling him about something that Fitz's had said in the Exile when he blurted

" I never said any of those things-"

Too late the words had already came out.

" You? Wait what. Your Fitz Vacker! Your, your from my book! Oh my god my friends or going to FREAK! Did you know that you're my favorite character-"

"Whoa there Sara. It's a bit hard to process that I'm from a book."

" Sorry."

" And am I really your favorite character?"

I blushed " Yeah."

" Aw come on Fitz stop flirting with her." A boy said.

" Don't tease him Keefe. We were the ones who ditched him." Sophie said.

" Ya about that-" Fitz started.

" No way! Keefe, Biana and Sophie Foster! Ok this. Is. Awesome!" I said.

" Biana?" Fitz Asked. " Biana doesnt know were here."

" Um she's standing behind Keefe- Oh. Oh no." I said.

" Wa-Wait. You could see me!" Biana said appearing to everybody else.

Fitz and Sophie looked at eachother. Talking telepathically.

Suddenly, I heard voises thousands of voices. Great I was a telepath. Then I blacked out.

 **Fitz's POV**

 _Sara! Sara!_ I yelled mentally _Sara please wake up!_

Her beautiful Zaffre blue eyes opened " What happened!"

" You fainted." Keefe said " It was very cute the way Fitz caught you. You now he has

a -"

 _Please Keefe_ I said to him mentally _Not know_

Keefe smiled.

" Fitz please say your not blocking me." Sara said.

" I have my blocking up. Why?"

" I can hear your thoughts."

" No way." Sophie said.

" Oh. Oh no. " Sara said sitting up.

" What?" I asked.

" Sophie I can hear you."

" No way." I whispered under my breath.

Sophie took a step back " What How Why. Thats not possible!"

" Really don't know." Sara said her eyes Full of fear. A single tear fell from her eyes.

I knelt down hugging her _It's going to be ok._

 _Fitz I'm scarred. Why is this happening to me and so fast._ She told me as she cried into my shoulder. Keefe and Bianca looked at us not knowing that Sara knew that Sophie's mind was impractical. Sophie just stood there shocked.

 _It's happening to you because you're special. Even though I only met you a few minutes ago. I know that if anyone can handle what's happening it's you. You are absolutely one of the smartest people I know._

She stopped crying and looked up at me. when her eyes met mine my heart fluttered. Her black lashes were stuck together from crying. I didn't care if Keefe could read emotions.

" Hey." I said " It's Going to be fine.

 **Sara's POV**

I liked Fitz. I had always liked Fitz. But know that I had met him I liked him even more.

" Hey do you guys need a place to stay?" I asked

They looked at eachother and nodded.

" Come on. You can stay at my place."

I got up and walked over to the street. I guess they brought me outside when I fainted.

" Don't you have a headache?" Sophie asked. I guess she had gotten out of the fact that I could hear her thoughts. Or at least for now.

" No. I guess ( Sorry I'm useing Guess a lot.) there minds don't affect me."

" That's odd." Fitz said.

" Really don't know why. And I'm still freaked out that I'm a telepath."

He put a hand on my shoulder " I didn't mean it like that."

" I know."

I walked up to a nice apartment building. They followed me up a few flights of stairs and down the hall to the last apartment room. I opened the door.

" Saraphina your late." my dad said coldly.

" I know dad. I'm sorry. I have a favor to ask My friends need a place to stay tonight and I was wondering-"

" You think we have room here, but fine they can stay." My dad was just being nice in front of others. " Why don't you tell them where your room is. I want to have a little talk."

" Go down the hall first door to your right." I say.

After they all file into my room. My dad turns on me. He picks up a ruler next to him.

" Hands."

I hold out my hands and try not to yelp a he his he again. This would most definitely leave a mark. He puts the ruler down. " You stupid girl." and just before I turn he hits me across the face with his hand " Go."

I run down the hall to my room. Take a deep breath so my tears don't come pouring out and open the door.

 **Fitz's POV**

When Sara opened the the door Keefe whispered to me " She's in pain."

"Are you ok?" I ask

" Yah." She smiles, but her eyes are glassy with the not yet spilled tears.

I Grab her wrist. Sara squeals in pain. I role up the sleeve of her white blouse. There are red welts on her wrists.

" He hit you!" I gasp.

 **The first one was really short. I hope you like. Review who you think should have to share the bed with Sara. Fitz, Keefe or Sophie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. KOTLC** **belongs** **to** **Shannon**

Fitz's POV

I couldn't believe it. Elven parents never hit their kids.

Sophie and Bianca's chins dropped.

" You're kidding, right." Keefe said walking over and looking over at my wrists.

" Ok. I want to get this strait. Yes my dad hit me he does all the time. Second, you wont do anything about it, and three it doesn't hurt any more. Just don't grab my wrists." Sara said

" We have more important matters to discuss. Aka, I can read Sophie's MIND! Freaking Sophie Foster! Who has a possibly strong mind!"

She plopped down onto her bed and put her head in her hands.

" Wait how did you know that I was a telepath?" Sophie said.

" Oh." Sara said she reached into her book bag and brought out a paperback book and tossed it to Sophie " You guys are from a book."

Keefe laughed " Really. I'm on the cover right."

" Shut it Keefe." I snapped.

" There's another problem, I can see Biana when she's vanished. If I recall no Elf can't do that." Sara said.

" We're going to need to call my dad." Biana said.

" That's Fitz's line, don't say he's rubbing off on you." Keefe said.

" This is sirius Keefe!" Biana yells.

Keefe shut up. And concerning his health i think that it was probably a good idea.

" We'll call him in the morning." I say " Sophie can you probe Sara's mind?

" I'll try."

Sophie put her hand's on Sara's temples and concentrated.

She stepped back startled " I couldn't get in, but one thing's for sure. She's a project."

Sara's POV

I was a project. OK. I really was NOT expecting that.

" By who. NeverSeen or the Black Swan." I say.

" That's unclear." Sophie said. **( I know that they took it far to easy when they find out there from a book SORRY:C )** " I'll try and contact the black swan about it."

I look out the window. The sun is going down. Jeez the day went by too fast.

" We should figure out sleeping arrangements. Sophie and Biana rock paper sizers for the bed." I say.

" Why don't we get the bed!" Keefe said guttering to Fitz and himself.

" Because your boys and I'm not going to share my bed with a boy." I said.

Biana won. Fitz, Sophie and Keefe had to sleep on the floor.

Fitz's POV

I woke up to Keefe screaming " There's a Goulon on my head!"

Sara sat up and giggled " That's my cat silly." Her black hair was puffed out to be have its size and she looked like she was still have asleep, witch she probably was.

" Fitz, Keefe" She said " I didn't get to sleep till ONE in the morning. You to snore like chain saws.

" Do not." Keefe and I say at the same time.

" Sorry, but Fitz I have to go with Sara, you do snore but more like an Imp." Baina said " And girlfriend" She says turning to Sara, " We NEED to fix that hair of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara POV**

Two hours later it was finally my turn in the bathroom. Elfs take FOREVER to get ready. Wait, I guess I was elf to. I jumped into the shower, washed my hair, got out brushed my hair and put it back into a braid. I put on the clothes that I had grabbed, a wavy black crop-top and black ripped jeans, and black boots. My friends always asked why I was so black and white with my clothing. All I would say is that black is my favorite. I walked out of the bathroom.

Biana screamed " Where did you get that top!?"

" Um. Forever 21." I said.

" I need it!" She said.

Keefe pushed between us. " Ok anuff girl talk. Fitz called Alden. He told us to abandon the mission on bring Sara to Everglen."

Fitz pulled out a path finder and held it up, "Let's go."

I put my hand on my hip and held up my wrist " Aren't you forgetting something."

" Um, no." Fitz said.

" Didn't your dad bust you for light leaping me without a nexus. Twice." Sophie giggled.

" Oh. Right. Um. Sophie you have mine and Biana's. Keefe?" Fitz looked at his friend.

" Actually yes." Keefe said fishing something out of his pocket " I brought mine incase Foster had on of her _incidents."_

He handed the nexus to me. I clipped it onto my wrist. It's black with a white moonstone in the center of a ice blue gem.

There are no runes, like on Fitz's, but its just blank.

" Biana you take Sara, Kefee and I will take Sophie."

" I don't need both of you!" Sophie cries and they pull her into the beam of light.

We step into the beam of light and out into the light of Everglens gates.

" I knew it was bright, but not, this bright." Sara says.

The gates swing open and standing there is Alden looking as radiant as ever.


End file.
